Escape
by xKityKatx
Summary: He bit her 200 years ago, but she wants to be free from him...


Vampire Hostage

I was looking around the freshly packed bedroom. It was going to be weird I was going to be on my way to a different life in a different place. I was turned into a vampire when I was only 23. That was over 200 years ago. I was very lonely until I had met my dearest love Chase. I loved Chase from the very first moment that I had saw him. But I didn't say anything. He was with the ever so pretty Marie. My heart ached every moment they were together, I too had been taken by someone, but mine was not by choice. I was stuck with Adam.

The terror of my life. He'd turned me into what I am today and because of that I was forced to be his girl forever. Chase was human and I was not so it made things difficult but Chase didn't seem to mind. He loved me for who I am. He knew that I was a vampire and that I hated every moment of it, but soon I would be free from this life and I would be human again. I wouldn't be hidden in the shadows of the night any more. This was all thanks to my best friends Sean and Christy. They'd worked for 2 years to finally figure out how to make me human again.

I had escaped Adam's clutches and fled from California to Iowa where I lived with Sean. Sean works at a tattoo-piercing place. He not only has tattoo's and piercing he was a slayer. He worked to protect and hide me and he did a very good job at it. Sean is the whole reason I moved to Iowa.

I was out one night for a walk. I had just left Sean about an hour ago. He gave me an idea of getting a piercing, and God knows why but I loved the idea. So I got a tattoo of a fairy. Any ways, I was out for a walk when I noticed I was being followed. There was only one slayer and I had left him only moments before. Fear ran through my body as I continued to walk. It could only be one person's doing. I stopped in my place. I may as well find out who was following me. I turned around slowly after I heard the footsteps stop behind me.

"Dark eve, M'Lady." I heard continued behind me replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was sent to come and get you. The master wants to speak with you."

"When are you going to stop following him, Alex?"

"When are you just going to give in to him?"

"When hell freezes over. You are going to have to take me by force."

"I will give him that message."

Alex disappeared into the shadows. It didn't matter what Alex was going to do. In less then 24 hours I would no longer be in Iowa. I hated to leave Sean but I needed to. I was aware that my Sire was close but I had not known he was already in Davenport. There would be even more urgency for me to leave. I grinned for I knew which place I would show up next.

When Alex would return with others I would no longer be there. I didn't realize how long the night would have been until I woke this morning with the dreadful feeling. I was now in my new place with my new life yet when I rolled over I remembered that he had followed me. He was laying in the bed next to me and I was trapped. Adam stirred and rolled over wrapping his arms around me holding me down so I couldn't leave the room. I gasped half in fear and half in shock as he held me down.

"Dark Eve, lover." Adam said in an evil, eerie, cold voice.

"Why must you follow me? Take me from my friends? I do not want to be with you. I do not want you. I am not yours." I replied.

"Oh, but lover you are mine. I am the reason you walk the night and until you are dead you will always be mine. Unless I am dead."

"Then I shall kill you and be free of you."

"When you become stronger then me then you might have a chance, my child. All this talk has made me hungry. You must be starved it looks as if you haven't feed in days."

Adam rolled over top of me and straddled my body then he grabbed his dagger from the wooden nightstand. I turned my head and closed my eyes. I knew exactly what he was about to do. He sliced one of his wrists and then put his dagger down. He grabbed my face and pulled it to his wrist. When I let out a gasp some of his blood got in my mouth, I tried to hold it in my mouth so I could spit it out but it didn't work.

As soon as his blood entered my mouth I couldn't hold back my hunger. I bit down into his wrist and began to drink from him. He moaned and grunted in pleasure as I drank from him. I could feel his man hood growing as I did. Before I could gain control of myself the damage was done. I had forgotten that he got off when I drank from him. I let out a soft whimper as he took his wrist from me. He licked his wrist cleaning the blood and it instantly healed. Then his hands ran down my breasts and upper body as un-buttoned the black silk nightgown top that I was wearing. The cool air touched my breasts causing them to get hard.

"Please..."I begged.

He moaned and then pinched my nipple hard making me cry out in pain. I pushed the tears back and closed my eyes. I decided that I would think of something else and ignore him. I hadn't ever tried that before.

Once I closed my eyes I could see Chase in my head. I had been on my way to see him when Adam and grabbed me. I was pissed I was finally living close enough to be with Chase and Adam took me.

I had to find some way to tell Sean and Chase that I was all right. They both knew I had been on my way to Virginia. I had told them that I would call when I got there. Adam growled and it wasn't in pleasure it was in pure anger. His huge hand came down a crossed my face. I gasped as the tears filled my eyes. I was confused about why I had been slapped. Adam ripped my silk pajama pants from my body.

"You are nothing but a whore and now I am going to treat you like one, damn it." Adam snapped as he grabbed his dagger.

I screamed in horror as I tried to squirm out from under his body. I didn't understand what was going on he grabbed both my wrists with one of his massive hands and then tied my hands with the nylons I had been wearing the night before.

"You thought I didn't know that you had been living with a human. A male at that. You are going to be punished for that. Not to mention he is a slayer." Adam growled.

"He is just my friend I swear." I sobbed.

I was relieved that Adam hadn't found out about Chase. Sean could take care of himself and I knew it. Adam wouldn't stand a chance against Sean and that seemed to anger him more. I squirmed even more trying to get free from Adam when his hand slide down against my lacey see through black thong panties that I was wearing. Each time my body wiggled his hand came down a crossed my face.

After a few hard slaps I brought my hands down and trying to block my precious bruised face as I plead with him to stop hitting me. Adam grabbed my wrists tightly in one of his hands and yanked them away from my face he then held them above my head.

"Don't hit me any more, please. I'll be your good little Dark Angel. Just please no more hitting." I begged.

Adam grinned in pleasure. He loved to hear me beg him to stop, but it always urged him to hurt me more. This time he wasn't going to do so. He pressed his lips against mine and then parted my lips with his tongue. I parted my lips with the help of his tongue. Fear running through every inch of my body. Adam stuck his tongue in my mouth and began to massage my tongue with his. Our kiss seemed to last forever. He stopped and then pulled my panties from my body.

"I am going to get something to tie your hands to the head board. Don't move from that spot. If you disobey I will be forced to punish you." He whispered harshly in my ear.

I laid there not moving. My face was sore from him. I closed my eyes sobbing lightly. I must have cried for what seemed like forever. I began to think about Chase holding me to him as his soft hands ran through my hair. This thought calmed me enough to make me stop crying. It was at that moment that I had wondered where Adam had gone. When I looked to the door he was standing there. I wondered how long he'd been there watching me.

Adam walked over to me. He once again straddled my body. He then pulled my heads over my head once again and then tied them to the headboard with some rope.

"Crying because you missed me so?" Adam asked.

"No, I am crying because of you."

Adam raised his hand to slap me causing me to flinch and try to bring my arms down to protect my face but he leant down and kissed my cheek where bruises had already formed from his slapping. I whimpered a bit as he did this. I was still unsure of what he was going to do to me.

"Why do you make me hurt your pretty little face? Why must you make me so angry?" He asked and with that he shoved his 11-inch cock into my tight pussy.

His thrust was so great that it shoved me up causing my head to hit the headboard. I cried out in pain. Tears ran down my face. He left his cock deep inside of me. He gripped my hips with his strong hands and yanked my body down on his cock more causing me to scream out in pain.

Then he pulled his cock all the way out of my pussy before he shoved it in again causing my body to get shoved up wards and my head hitting the wooden headboard. After a few more of his powerful thrusts I had passed out from the pain.

Adam continued to shove his cock in and out of me. He fucked my body as if I was a rag doll made for his using. He could fuck me for an hour without Cumming once. I didn't know how long I was out or how many times he'd cummed inside me but I knew he had at least cummed in me once.

Adam started to thrust into me faster and harder, gripping on to my hips tightly as he continued to use my body. He looked down and grinned seeing that I was awake. Then he reached up and grabbed my nipples with his hands. He began to pinch and twist them sending constant pain surges through my body. This was almost enough to cause me to pass out again and he knew it. He slapped me as hard as he could causing me to gasp in shock once more.

"Don't you dare pass out on me again! You will be awake for every moment of this, damn it. Each time you start to pass out I will slap you again. Each time will be harder then the next." Adam snapped.

"Please stop. I can't handle any more, please. My body is growing weaker and weaker." I whispered and begged faintly.

Hearing me beg sent him over the edge he pounded my pussy a few more times before he unloaded his warm cum into me. He was moaning and growling at the same time. His body shaking with pleasure. He leant down and sunk his teeth into my neck and began to drink some of my blood.

I cried out in pain as he was drinking from me. This was new he'd never done this before. The only time he'd ever bit me is when he changed me into a Vampire. Tears ran down my face and my eyes closed I began to slip into Unconsciousness. My body was weaker then before.

Him draining more of my blood and me not having much in the first place was killing me. When Adam realized what he had done he immediately cut his wrist and made me drink. I was barely able to drink. He called to one of his Hench men and told them to fetch a human for us to feed off of. I slowly regained part of my strength.

"Please, don't make me drink from a human." I begged.

"Then continue to drink from me and I will drink the human." He answered.

Adam's voice was half filled with fear, worry, and sadness, but it was also half filled with anger and coldness. His cock was starting to harden with in my pussy when I returned to feeding from him. Alex came in with one of the human girls that was one of the manners maids. He held the girl as Adam started to feed from her.

I closed my eyes whimpering and crying as Adam fed from the girl. Adam pulled away after only drinking a small amount. Alex was ready to pounce and drink from the girl when Adam growled. I began to cry uncontrollably as Adam growled. I feared I had done something wrong.

"Take her to the edge of town and drop her at the hospital. You drink from her and I will kill you." Adam growled.

"Yes, Master." Alex said bitterly.

Adam watched as Alex left the room. He then leaned down and kissed me as he untied my hands. He'd broken me again and he knew it. I would obey him until I was able to escape again, and until then he wouldn't have to worry about me. After I was untied he pull my body up and held me to his chest. His cock was hard and still in my pussy.

"Bite my neck and feed from me. You are still weak, my love." Adam whispered in my ear.

"Please, no more blood. I can't swallow another drop. I need rest. Sleep. "I sobbed.

With that Adam laid me back down and pulled his cock from me. He then laid down next to me wrapping his arms around me holding me. I fell asleep for many hours. The night changed from night to day and then now it was night again. I woke up to Adam's hands on my head. I whimpered not knowing what was going on.

"Shh... It's all right. It's not time to wake yet I was just about to let you feed from me. I've been doing it every couple of hours so you can regain your strength."

Adam had never been this gentle with me. I was confused at his newfound kindness. He chanted a few words and I once again went to sleep for another couple of hours. When I woke again Adam had been sitting in a chair near the door. I sat up and looked around the room.

My body ached from him; I pulled the covers from my body and then stood up. I was still weak, I could barely stand let a lone walked but forced my self to walk over to the cupboard and pull out three towels one for the floor, one for my hair, and one to wrap my body in. I then pulled out some clothes to wear.

I wrapped a towel around my slim waist and then I walked to the door. I held the other towels in my other arm and I then reached out and turned the handle of the door ever so slowly and quietly trying not to wake Adam. I nearly screamed when I heard Adam growl.

I turned to him as he laid a hand on my shoulder. My body almost collapsed into his strong arms. I whimpered lightly as I managed to gather enough strength to turn in his arms and face him.

"What are you doing?" He growled.

"I need a shower, and I didn't want to wake you." I whimpered.

"You don't have the strength to be walking any where. I will carry you." He said before he kissed me.

He pressed my body to his as he kissed me. I could feel that he was harder then I could ever remember him being. He must have left his cock hard and just taken care of me. I rested myself against him weakly whimpering softly.

"You have nothing to fear unless I am angry with you. I have a soft gentle side." He whispered.

He carried me to the bathroom and set me on the floor. He stripped the towel from my body and then placed me in the shower. He had sat me on my but so I wouldn't collapse on the floor. Then he removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He shut the shower door and turned on the warm water.

He used this moment to get his harden cock sucked. Since I was on the ground in front of him he couldn't help but take this opportunity. He ordered me to suck as he moved closer to me.

I wrapped my soft lips around his harden cock and then I pushed it down my throat humming. I pushed it so far down my throat that his hairs tickled my nose. I held him down my throat for a few moments before I slowly pulled his cock from down my throat, I ran my warm pink tongue a crossed his shaft as I pulled it almost all the way out of my mouth.

My hand moved up and began to massages his sack as I began shoving his hard member down my throat once more. He began to gently fuck my mouth. I began to suck harder and move his cock in and out of my mouth faster only pausing for a moment as I held him down my throat. He looked down as he watched his cock disappearing and reappearing between my lips.

Pre-cum began to spill into my mouth as I sucked. I swallowed it as I continued to suck his cock. He gripped my hair tightly and began violently fucking my mouth. After 5 long minutes of him violently pulling my head down on his cock as hard as her could he shot his warm seed down my throat. I swallowed all of it in fear. He moaned as pulled his cock from my mouth.

"Ohhhh, lover you have a great mouth." He said as he pulled me up into his arms.

He grabbed the sponge as I grabbed the soap.

"Lean against me." He ordered

I obeyed him quickly. I pressed my body against his and rested against him. I watched as he got the sponge all soapy and wet. He set the soap down and then began to wash my body. As his hands ran a crossed my body he began to grow hard once more.

"I want to fuck your ass." He whispered as he nibbled upon my ear.

"All right..."I said nervously.

"Not now, you are not ready for that. I will do that when you bend to my every will and your pussy grows wet. When you enjoy my cock being in you then I will, but not until then."

He then turned my body around quickly causing me to gasp before he started to wash my back. His hand played with my ass a while before he rinsed my body and washed my hair. He didn't bother washing himself. Instead he made sure I was fully rinsed before turning off the water.

He opened the shower door and then he grabbed a towel and wrapped me up in it. I hadn't realized how cold I had gotten until my teeth started to chatter. Adam threw one of the towels on the floor and then picked me up and placed me upon it before he grabbed the other towel and wrapped his own body on it.

It took weeks before I was strong enough to plan my escape. I didn't intend on completely breaking and obeying him. I wanted one person in the world and that was it. I knew that one day I would have Chase as my own. I thought about Chase as I ran a crossed the yard wrapped up in two heavy blankets. I ran to a phone booth and called Sean. Then I slipped into a shadowy hiding spot where nobody could find me and the sun couldn't touch me. I was going to wait there until Sean would come for me.

I know that one day Adam would find me again and I hope when that day comes I will be human again. When it does come I know that Sean won't be far from my side and he will battle Adam to protect me from him. Until then all I can do is hide here and wait.


End file.
